Camping
by Kitsune Ink
Summary: "I wanted to show you the stars tonight."


They've been planning this trip for months, all of them. They would start by visiting their families in different parts of North America. Mamoru and Usagi would accompany Kunzite and Mina to Maine, Jedite and Rei would be in Texas, Zoicite and Ami would head for California, and he and Makoto would head be off to Vancouver, Canada. They all met in college while Mamoru was studying abroad, Kunzites family hosted him as an exchange student. It wasn't until a year or so later that their memories returned. Luckily they all kept in touch; it wasn't an easy transition but they managed it. Once they visited their families for a few weeks they would all meet up again in Maine for a bit to work on a few business ventures for their growing corporation, and to check in with Kunzites father for the last time. He decided to retire and officially hand it all over to them, even though they've been doing it without him for the last 4 years. What could go wrong with Neph and Makoto, did.

It started with her having a terrible reaction to the anti-anxiety concoction Zoicite and Setsuna mixed up to get her through the plane ride. She was so sick that they ended up renting a car and driving up the coast to his family home instead of flying the rest of the way. No one thought she could have a bad reaction to the herbs native to one of her home moons in the first place. After a little research from Setsuna, they managed to come across a Terran grown plant that had the same properties and used that as an alternative. He decided if that wouldn't help her, a little meditation in the forest and maybe a horse tranquilizer would do the trick for their flights from Vancouver to Maine, and Maine to Japan. As if her reaction wasn't bad enough, due to the delay the 23 hour drive left them with, they missed the departure of all his extended family and half of his immediate family. His parents said they were more than welcome to stay at their home while they were on their cruise, and then Hurricane Emma hit. His 19 year old sister decided that the week her parents were on a cruise would be the best time to bring two of her college friends and their boyfriends home with her. Upon gaining permission for them to stay, being 300 miles from where they lived, the quiet home was over ran by giggling and idiotic teenagers. Makoto said their presence didn't bother her, but that many people left very little chance for privacy and since he knew she has never been camping in the wilderness, he decided that was a good idea.

It was a terrible idea; he managed to get everything waterproofed before the rain started, and hasn't stopped in over 3 hours. They had plenty of blankets and snacks to last them until it stopped but he still felt like this trip couldn't possibly get worse. He smiled when he looked up from the email he was reading, typically he wouldn't bring electronics out this far but he needed to be up to date with all the current business proceedings. She was wearing one of his old college tee-shirts. If she were average height it probably would have fell to her knees; on Makoto, the shirt came to mid-thigh and by the way she was sitting with her sketch pad propped on her lap, her sugar pink lacy panties peeked out beneath it. She looked so cute and innocent like that.

"You're staring Neph." Her voice was soft and sweet to his ears. "And stop brooding. This trip hasn't been as terrible as you think. Not to me. Terra could blow up right now and it wouldn't bother me so long as I am there at the end with you." Even after two years and a past life from a millennium ago, she still managed to make him blush. He crawled to her and placed himself between her legs; she sat her sketch book to the side.

He kissed her softly and pulled her curly russet hair from its binding. He brushed a few stray pieces from her face and tangled his fingers in the rest.

"I wanted to show you the stars tonight." He pulled her closer and nibbled along her neck. "To translate their words for you." Her breath caught as he bit into the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder and drug his hand along her thigh. "To make love to you beneath them." She moaned into his gentle kisses and moved along with his hand until it stopped at the thin fabric of her athletic bra. He asked permission with the chocolate depths of his eyes; pushing him back slightly, she pulled her bra and tee-shirt over her head in a single swift movement and tossed them both carelessly to the other side of the tent. He dragged her playfully across the floor by the ankle; She let out a giggle as he nestled between her legs and kissed his way down the center of her muscled abdomen to the elastic of her panties only stopping long enough to remove his own cloave ithing. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him up for a kiss while she removed her panties and threw them into the pile with the rest of her clothing.

Neph liked to take his time, he explored every inch of her body with his hands and mouth, ignoring all of her whimpering and begging in the process. He was only satisfied when she, his beautiful, strong, independent, and perfect woman was a quivering mass of curves and nerve endings. He distracted her from her whimpering with a deeply passionate kiss followed by a single quick thrust. Her surprised scream encouraged him to move deeper and deeper with each thrust. She recovered quickly and began to move along with him digging her nails deep into his shoulders while she did so. There came a loud clash of thunder as she fell over the edge pulling him along with her. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and slightly impish grin.

"As long as you repeat the same performance again tomorrow night you can take me wherever and however you want." He pulled the blankets around them tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Deal."

 _Authors Note: Well there you have it; I was pleasantly surprised with how this one turned out seeing as I've never really written these two before. It came together a lot easier than I originally anticipated. Now If I could get my Word program to stop retyping and putting my cursor in random parts of my paragraphs that would be great. I don't own Sailor Moon._


End file.
